Emancypantki I/XLIV
XLIV Koncert w małym miasteczku Tydzień ciągnęły się przygotowania do koncertu w Iksinowie. Wszystkie kwiaty z księżego ogrodu zamówiono dla dam; szwaczki, wynagradzane jak sopranistki, nie sypiały po nocach; z gubernialnego miasta przywieziono furgon kapeluszy i wachlarzy; Eisenman, na ten raz jako kupiec bławatny, zapisał w księgach parę stronic nowych wierzytelności. Panny nie wychodziły z domu, zajęte upiększaniem swoich sukien; aptekarzowa telegrafowała po narzutkę obszytą łabędzim puchem; aptekarz stojąc w progu apteki głośno wyrzekał na niskość taksy aptekarskiej, przy której niepodobna dogodzić żonie. Cuda zaś opowiadano o nowej toalecie panny Eufemii i jej egzercytowaniu się na fortepianie. Tylko Madzia nie miała czasu myśleć o strojach. Ledwie skończyła akompaniować Stelli do śpiewu (Sataniello chory leżał w łóżku), zaraz przybiegał pan Miętlewicz z pudełkiem kartek, na których trzeba było pisać numera krzeseł. Ledwie skończyła pisać numera, znowu musiała nawłóczyć je nitkami. Ledwie skończyła zajęcia w domu, wołano ją do refektarza, aby zasięgnąć opinii, czy sala dobrze wygląda. Gdyby sama troszczyła się o ubranie, zapewne poszłaby na koncert w szarej sukience. Lecz pamiętała o niej matka i po cichu, bez wielkich dopasowywań, przygotowała jej sukienkę z gazy kremowego koloru. W dniu koncertu doktorowa uczesała ją, tu i owdzie zrobiła jeszcze parę ściegów na sukni. Lecz gdy Madzia około ósmej weszła z ojcem na salę mając we włosach żółtą różę, a przy staniku amarantową - Miętlewicz osłupiał, a po refektarzu przeleciał szmer: - Jaka śliczna!... Pusty refektarz sławnego niegdyś klasztoru zmienił się w salę teatralną. Ściany ozdobiono festonami z dębowych liści i naftowymi kinkietami; ze sklepienia związały się dwa pająki, każdy na dwadzieścia świec, wybudowane z nieznanego materiału, lecz również obwieszone zielonością. Na jednym końcu sali stał fortepian państwa podsędków, parę krzeseł i parę stoliczków z kwiatami; zaś o kilka kroków od fortepianu aż do głównych drzwi tłoczyły się szeregi foteli, krzeseł krytych, taburetów, krzesełek giętych, a nawet ogrodowych ławek. Dziwnie wyglądałoby to zbiegowisko sprzętów, gdyby kto miał czas na nie patrzeć. Szczęściem na meble nikt nie zwracał uwagi, zebrani bowiem w sali iksinowianie zajęci byli oglądaniem samych siebie. Przede wszystkim każdy rzucał okiem w jedno z czterech luster i podziwiał odbicie własnej osoby, która wydawała mu się jeżeli nie czymś zupełnie nowym, to przynajmniej bardzo odnowionym. Następnie rzucał okiem na bliźnich i dostrzegał to samo zjawisko: wszyscy byli tacy piękni i weseli, tacy uprzejmi i zaciekawieni, tacy nowi lub odnowieni, że patrzący rozpływał się w zdumieniu. Jestże to naprawdę pani aptekarzowa, a to - pan pocztmajster, a tamto - pani rejentowa?... Każda panna wygląda jak promień światła; każda dama jak uroczystość; każdy starszy pan jak hrabia albo dyplomata; każdy młodzieniec jak Apollo w obcisłych spodniach. Patrząc na te wdzięki i cuda można było przypuszczać, że Eisenman za poradą Miętlewicza wymienił zwyczajnych iksinowian na jakąś rasę wyższą, sprowadzoną z gubernialnego miasta, a kto wie, czy nie z Warszawy?... Niespodzianki zamiast słabnąć potęgowały się. Dopiero co wprowadził pan Krukowski siostrę, która miała ruchy tak swobodne, jakby nigdy nie narzekała na paraliż; wnet przypłynęła w towarzystwie rodziców panna Eufemia, na widok której pan Cynadrowski zawołał: aaa!... major zaś dodał półgłosem: fiu!... fiu!... Ledwie uspokojono się po powitaniu panny Eufemii, już na jednym z pająków pochyliła się świeca i zaczęła okapywać frak sekretarzowi komisarza. Zdawało się, że przy wejściu Madzi ogólny zapał dosięgnął zenitu, gdy nagle usłyszano od okna gęste trzaskanie batów, a w korytarzu wystraszony głos, który zawołał: - Szlachta jedzie!... Jakoż ukazał się jaśnie wielmożny Bieliński z małżonką i córką, jaśnie wielmożny Czerniawski z dwiema córkami i siostrzenicą, a po nich cały sznur znanych i powszechnie szanowanych wielmożnych panów Abecedowskich, Bedowskich, Cedowiczów, Efowskich, Feckich z małżonkami i córkami, około których krążyła czerstwa młodzież. Towarzystwo to umieściło się przeważnie w kilku pierwszych rzędach foteli i wyściełanych krzeseł. Wszyscy mieli trzyrublowe bilety, wszystkie damy rozmawiały po francusku, niektórzy młodzi panowie zaopatrzyli się w lornety z wyścigów konnych. Jaśniejąca wdziękami w pierwszym rzędzie panna Eufemia zauważyła, że większa część owych lornetek i spojrzeń zwraca się do czwartego rzędu krzeseł, gdzie siedział doktór Brzeski z córką i - z bladym uśmiechem szepnęła do matki: - Jak ta Madzia kompromituje się!... Wszyscy na nią patrzą... - Już ja uważam, że i na ciebie ktoś bardzo patrzy - cicho odparła matka. - O ten, pod ścianą... Tylko nie mogę dojrzeć: czy to młody Abecedowski, czy młody Cedowicz... Dobre partie... Panna Eufemia spojrzała we wskazanym kierunku i szybko odwróciła cudowną główkę. - Któż to? - spytała podsędkowa. - Nie wiem - odparła z niechęcią piękna panna spostrzegłszy Cynadrowskiego. Aby zaakcentować różnicę między bezinteresownymi amatorami i płatnymi artystami, komitet koncertowy uchwalił: primo - że amatorowie wystąpią pierwej, secundo - że amatorowie wyjdą spomiędzy widzów i wrócą pomiędzy widzów, zaś artyści będą wchodzić i wychodzić na salę drzwiami bocznymi, które kiedyś łączyły refektarz z klasztorną kuchnią. Na chwilę przed rozpoczęciem jaśnie wielmożny Czerniawski, który na znak szacunku i sympatii siedział przy siostrze pana Krukowskiego, w jej imieniu doręczył bukiet pannie Eufemii. Hołd ten zachwycił podsędkowę, lecz nie rozwiał melancholijnego uśmiechu z oblicza panny, która spostrzegła, że Krukowski nierównie piękniejszy bukiet osobiście wręczył Madzi. Przy tym tak żywo rozmawiał z nią, że dopiero Miętlewicz przypomniał mu, iż pora zaczynać. Wtedy pan Krukowski jakby ocknął się, zbliżył się do panny Eufemii, z ukłonem podał jej rękę i podprowadził do fortepianu. Szmer rozległ się w sali: panna Eufemia bowiem w białej, powłóczystej sukni wyglądała jak Wenus skazana na osiedlenie do Iksinowa. Elegancko usiadła przy fortepianie i z taką gracją zaczęła zdejmować długie jak wieczność rękawiczki; że sam pan Krukowski, pomimo nieograniczonej miłości dla Madzi, pomyślał: "Ciekawym, dlaczego chrześcijaninowi nie wolno by mieć dwóch żon?... Femcia jest pyszna!..." Panna Eufemia zaczęła grać coś tak pięknego i eleganckiego jak ona sama, ale co, pan Miętlewicz nie wiedział. Stojąc obok pierwszego rzędu krzeseł spostrzegł, że podsędkowa zalewa się łzami macierzyńskiej radości, że Cynadrowski wygląda, jak gdyby chciał rzucić się do pedałów fortepianu. Lecz całą uwagę pana Miętlewicza pochłonęły urywki rozmowy toczącej się półgłosem między siostrą pana Krukowskiego i jaśnie wielmożnym Czerniawskim. - A... - mówił pan Czerniawski wskazując okiem na fortepian - a... piękna kobieta!... Co za postawa... oko... pierś... odsada... A nóżka jaka cienka w pęci... w kostce... A... nie dziwię się Ludwikowi, że chciał się z nią żenić... - Już za późno - odparła siostra pana Krukowskiego i pochyliwszy się do sąsiada szepnęła mu parę słów. Co szepnęła?... pan Miętlewicz nie słyszał. Ale to widział, że jaśnie wielmożny Czerniawski odwrócił się i uważnie zaczął obserwować doktora Brzeskiego. Potem rzekł do eks-paralityczki: - A... ma kuzynka słuszność: cudowna!... A... nie dziwię się Ludwikowi... Pana Miętlewicza taki żal schwycił za gardło, że bojąc się rozpłakać na środku sali, cofnął się aż na koniec refektarza za drewniane krzesła, nawet za ogrodowe ławki. Cóż go to interesowało, że pannie Eufemii dawano rzęsiste brawo, że obmierzły Krukowski aż dwa razy roztkliwiał się na swoich jękliwych skrzypcach?... Nierównie ważniejszym było, że w czasie antraktu pan Krukowski przedstawił Madzi jaśnie wielmożnego Czerniawskiego, po nim jaśnie wielmożnego Bielińskiego, apotem wszystkich znanych i szanowanych panów Abecedowskich, Bedowskich i Cedowiczów starszych i młodszych, z kwiatkami w tużurkach lub z wielkimi lornetami w pudłach przewieszonych przez ramię. W tej chwili on, pan Miętlewicz, powinien był udać się do kuchni zajmowanej przez dwoje artystów i powiedzieć im kilka słów otuchy. Lecz co go teraz obchodziła Stella lub Sataniello? Przecież nie dla nich objeżdżał wiejskie dwory i sprzedawał bilety po trzy ruble; nie dla nich jak kot wspinał się po drabince, aby na ścianach refektarza rozwieszać festony z dębowych liści; nie dla nich za własne pieniądze kupił dziesięć funtów świec stearynowych, po cztery na funt. Cały koncert był dla pana Miętlewicza stracony. Prawie nie słyszał, co śpiewała Stella, a co odegrał na wiolonczeli Sataniello; nie rozumiał, za co dają im brawo i za co ich wywołują. On na całej sali widział tylko żółtą różę, a obok - pana Krukowskiego, który wbrew przyzwoitości, zamiast asystować pannie Eufemii, jak rzypień przyczepił się do Madzi. Dopiero na zakończenie koncertu przebudził go z bolesnej zadumy szmer głosów: - Sataniello ma deklamować?... Sataniello... Istotnie wielki artysta stanął obok fortepianu, przesunął ręką po długich kędziorach, które spadały mu aż na kołnierz wynajętego fraka, podniósł do góry bladą twarz i płomieniste oczy i głosem matowym; lecz przejmującym zaczął: Powróciłem z podziemnej otchłani, Z posępnego umarłych królestwa - I wciąż widzę, jak cierpią skazani, Widzę wieczność męki i nicestwa... I straciłem u piekielnych progów Pamięć szczęścia i słonecznych bogów... Świece w pająkach dopalały się, niektóre już gasły. W sali było tak cicho, jak gdyby zgromadzeni wyrzekli się prawa do własnego oddechu. Zostawiłem za straszliwą bramą Mej miłości i walk moich ślady, A wyniosłem ból i rozpacz samą, Gdy w objęciach jej cień zniknął blady, A jam nie mógł powrócić przebojem Po jej życie, które było mojem... Wtem - zaszlochał męski głos i Miętlewicz zobaczył uciekającego z sali Cynadrowskiego. Kilka osób odwróciło głowy, w ręku dam zabielały chusteczki, lecz zresztą nikt nie przerwał ciszy. Długowłosy deklamator mówił dalej, a każde jego słowo coraz ostrzejszym bólem przenikało serce Miętlewicza: Nie żądajcie więc pieśni ode mnie, Bo - ja - z wami w szeregu nie stanę, By na gruzach przeszłości nikczemnie Wielbić świata jaskrawą przemianę I przed -waszym - schylając się bogiem, Wydrzeć z serca, co mi było drogiem... Mówiąc: "waszym" Sataniello wskazał na pierwszy rząd krzeseł, a więc albo na jaśnie wielmożnego Bielińskiego, albo na jaśnie wielmożnego Czerniawskiego; w każdym razie na kogoś z partii szlacheckiej. Po sposobie, w jaki zakaszlał pan Abecedowski starszy, mieszczanie domyślili się, że partia uczuła zatruty pocisk wypuszczony w jej piersi. Wszystkie - wasze pragnienia i cele, Wszystko, co - was - upaja i pieści, I serc własnych - bezwstydne wesele, Wszystko-mojej urąga boleści, I pogardzam kłamliwą rozkoszą I - bóstwami - co ją wam przynoszą... Artysta zachrypnął, ukłonił się i wybiegł w stronę drzwi kuchennych. Cisza... wtem jaśnie wielmożny Czerniawski krzyknął: "Brawo!", jaśnie wielmożny Bieliński uderzył w tłuste dłonie, a za nimi cała partia szlachecka i wszyscy młodzi mieszczanie: sekretarze, prowizorowie, dietariusze, pomocnicy i dependenci wszyscy zaczęli bić brawo. Sataniello odwrócił się, ukłonił i wskazał na gardło. Już młodzież obu stanów czekała na hasło, już jaśnie wielmożny Bieliński rozłożył ręce do powtórnego oklasku, gdy nagle zawołał jakiś głos: - Kapie stearyna!... Oklask zepsuł się, wszyscy ruszyli z miejsc. Wtem odezwał się drugi głos przesiąknięty oburzeniem: - Za co brawo?... Za to, że nas zwymyślał?... Że nas palcami wytykał?... Był to wybuch aptekarza, któremu towarzyszyło potakujące chrząkanie kilku poważniejszych iksinowian. - Co on tam baje?... - szepnął jaśnie wielmożny Czerniawski do jaśnie wielmożnego Bielińskiego. - Naturalnie! - odparł jaśnie wielmożny Bieliński jaśnie wielmożnemu Czerniawskiemu. - A tu kapie na głowę stearyna... - dodał znany i powszechnie szanowany pan Abecedowski starszy. Po tej wymianie zdań cała partia szlachecka z damami i młodzieżą ruszyła ku drzwiom. Został tylko na chwilę pan Cedowicz młodszy, któremu nie chciała zamknąć się ogromna lorneta. Ale i ten wybiegł za resztą. Pan Krukowski z siostrą i doktór Brzeski z Madzią także wyszli. Lecz państwo aptekarzowie i liczne grono ich przyjaciół zatrzymali się. - Co to - irytował się aptekarz usuwając się jak najdalej od kapiących pająków. - Co to, nie słyszeliście, państwo, jak ten aktor wymawiał - was - waszych - wam?... Nie uważaliście, jak na nas pokazywał rękami?... Wasze bezwstydne - mówił ten obieżyświat - wesele!... Że człowiek zje raz na dzień kawałek mięsa, to ma znaczyć bezwstyd?... A kiedy powiedział: wasze kłamliwe bóstwa - czy nie spojrzał na moją żonę?... - Na mnie spojrzał - wtrąciła pani rejentowa. - A czcigodnego doktora Brzozowskiego nie prowokował? - ciągnął aptekarz. - Ja już nie pamiętam słów, ale były obrażające... Co w połączeniu ze wskazywaniem na osobę... - Cóż by miał w tym? - nieśmiało wtrącił podsędek. Pan aptekarz zniżył głos. - Jeszcze sędzia nie rozumie?... Panna Brzeska urządziła mu koncert, więc on wywdzięczając się... oszkalował doktora Brzozowskiego... Podsędek chciał coś odpowiedzieć, lecz żona wzięła go za ramię. - Nie spieraj się - rzekła półgłosem. - Pan ma rację... Podsędek spostrzegł, że jego małżonka i córka są bardzo oburzone; więc nawet nie starał się zbadać przyczyny, tylko spuścił głowę i wyszedł, niby oglądając swoje białe rękawiczki, które stanowczo były za duże. Miętlewicz dziwił się, a zaczął się niepokoić usłyszawszy w korytarzu rozmowę innej grupy iksinowian. - Co oni za jedni?... czy to małżeństwo? - pytała jakaś dama. - Małżeństwo, ale bez święconej wody - odpowiedział pan ze śmiechem. - Skądże znowu taka przyjaźń z panną Brzeską?... - Stąd, że panna Stella jest emancypantka i panna Magdalena także emancypantka... Emancypantki trzymają się razem jak Żydzi albo farmazoni... Na ulicy Miętlewicz spotkał sekretarza pocztowego. Pan Cynadrowski był rozgorączkowany, chwycił Miętlewicza za palto i rzekł: - Widziałeś dzisiaj pannę Eufemię?... Jak Boga kocham, albo sobie, albo Krukowskiemu strzelę w łeb, jeżeli on z nią będzie grywał koncerta... - Ach, głupi!... - odparł z westchnieniem Miętlewicz. - Krukowski tyle myśli o pannie Eufemii, co i ja... - Pewny jesteś? - spytał pan Cynadrowski z odcieniem radości w głosie. Miętlewicz wzruszył ramionami i nie odpowiadając na pytanie mówił jakby do siebie: - Co im ten Sataniello zawinił?... O co oni czepiają się panny Magdaleny?... - Nic im Sataniello nie zawinił - przerwał Cynadrowski - ani panna Magdalena... To już gotowało się od kilku dni... Są przecież panny i panie, które wściekają się na pannę Magdalenę, że urządziła koncert bez nich... A znowu aptekarz - w łyżce wody utopiłby doktora Brzeskiego... Poczciwi ludzie, więc wszyscy na nich huzia!... Tak zawsze... - zakończył sekretarz z westchnieniem. Pożegnawszy się z Cynadrowskim, który poszedł w stronę domu podsędków, Miętlewicz udał się do starej oberży. W ciemnej sieni potrącił jakąś ludzką figurę, w której poznał pana Fajkowskiego, prowizora farmacji. - Co tu robisz? - spytał go Miętlewicz. - Nic... byłem u nich... Tylko, na miłość boską, nie mów o tym nikomu... - Cóż twój stary taką awanturę zrobił dziś na koncercie?... Pan Fajkowski zacisnął pięści i zaczął szeptać: - Głupi on, stary kramarz... Mydło sprzedawać, śledziami handlować, nie aptekę prowadzić!... On się zna na deklamacji albo na śpiewie!... Panna Stella śpiewała jak słowik, jak Dowiakowska, a ten mówi, że ma złą szkołę... Słyszałeś pan?... Mówi o szkole śpiewu facet, który ledwie sztubę ukończył... Boże, jakbym chciał wynieść się stąd!... Rozpacz prowizora była tak wielka, że Miętlewicz nie próbował jej uspakajać. Pożegnał pana Fajkowskiego i zapukał do izby artystów. - Wejść!... - zawołał ochrypłym głosem Sataniello. Wielka izba wydawała się ogromną przy mdłym blasku dwu świec, które Miętlewiczowi przypomniały, że on za własne pieniądze kupił dziesięć funtów świec na koncert. Było jednak o tyle widno, że dojrzał Sataniella chodzącego dużym krokiem po izbie i Stellę siedzącą na kanapie obok bukietów nieco nadwerężonych. Na komodzie między świecami leżał laurowy wieniec z blachy pomalowanej na zielono. Był to dar wielbicieli Sataniella ofiarowany mu kiedyś w Sokołowie czy Węgrowie. Stella obcierała oczy chusteczką, Sataniello dość gwałtownie zapytał Miętlewicza: - Cóż, ile mamy z koncertu? - Około stu rubli - odparł Miętlewicz. - Czy i pan jesteś zdania, że nie udałby nam się drugi koncert? Miętlewicz wzruszył ramionami. On już nie miał ochoty powtórnie urządzać koncertu po to, ażeby pan Krukowski okrywszy się na nim sławą tym obcesowiej umizgał się do Madzi. - A widzisz - zawołał Sataniello do swej towarzyszki - mówiłem, że nieproszona opieka panny Brzeskie j wylezie nam bokiem... Naraziliśmy się mocniejszej partii i - teraz mamy za swoje... - Ależ, mój drogi, oni na ciebie są rozgniewani... - Zbyt żywo gestykulujesz... - Co, więc ja źle deklamuję? - przerwał Sataniello. - Cudownie deklamujesz, ale twoja gestykulacja tak podnosi wrażenie, iż ludziom zdaje się, że wymyślasz... - Robić wrażenie jest posłannictwem artysty!... - wykrzyknął Sataniello. - Wówczas dopiero panuję nad tłumem, kiedy podnoszę go do niebios, rzucam w otchłań, pieszczę melodią wymowy albo siekę sarkazmem... Czy dopiero jutro odbierzemy pieniądze panie Miętlewicz?... - dodał nagle. - Około południa. - I pomyśleć - z zapałem prawił Sataniello - i pomyśleć, że moglibyśmy mieć dwa koncerta po sto rubli, a trzeci choćby za pięćdziesiąt... Ze trzy miesiące odpoczynku!... - Wątpię - wtrącił Miętlewicz. - Miasto ubogie, okolica apatyczna... - I z miasta przyszłoby więcej ludzi, i z okolicy - mówił Sataniello. - Alboż mi to jeden dziś powiedział: Panie, zastawiłbym co, ażeby znowu usłyszeć pańską deklamację... Ale cóż protegowała nas panna Brzeska, osobistość niepopularna... - Dajże spokój, Franiu! - wybuchnęła Stella widząc, że Miętlewicz, który wszedł do nich roztargniony, zaczyna słuchać z uwagą i zdziwieniem. - Dajże spokój, przecież gdyby nie pan Miętlewicz, nie pan Krukowski i nie panna Brzeska, nic byśmy tu nie zrobili... Nawet ty nie miałbyś wiolonczeli, a ja fortepianu. Miętlewicz popatrzył na nią szklanymi oczyma i pożegnawszy się wyszedł. góra strony Emancypantki I/XLIV